This invention relates to a coin checking device for a vending machine.
In the conventional vending machine, checking of money including inserted coins of various denominations is sometimes erroneous particularly when the coins of a variety of kinds are simultaneously inserted in the machine because the inserted coins of various denominations are not accurately judged due to the similarity of the detection waveshapes of the inserted coins of different denominations. In additions a turbulence tends to occur among the detection waveshapes of the coins of various denominations sequentially inserted in the machine.